lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Removal Red Incident
The Removal Red Incident is the sixth episode in the second season of LPS: Popular, and the 24th episode overall. Synopsis Mendi and Samantha just dumped the bucket of red fur dye and fur removal on Genevieve. How will Genevieve react? Will Mendi and Samantha get in trouble? Will Genevieve find out who dumped the bucket? And will Savannah finnaly get Naomi to hang out with them? All of these will be answered...well...most of them. All Characters In order of appearace: Samantha Davis Mendi Larque Genevieve Ryan Brooklyn Hayes Rachel Rivera Alicia Hamilton Naomi Augustine Mrs. Augustine Mr. Augustine Hillary Augustine (Mentioned) Sarah Augustine Savannah Reed Angelina Davis Samantha Davis Transcript >It starts in the roof vents, where Samantha and Mendi in shock. Samantha: Oh ****! What have we done! Mendi: Be quiet! We don't want them to hear us! Samantha: O-ok. >Genevieve is covered in red, and is loosing her fur. Genevieve: Wha...WHAT...RAHHHHHHHHHHH >Brooklyn stops, and looks at Genevieve. Brooklyn: Oh my! Looks like the trashcan finally got some garbage put into it! Genevieve: SHUT UP BROOKLYN! >Brooklyn casually walks back to the lunch room. Genevieve: I WILL FIND OUT WHO DID THIS, AND WHOEVER DID, WILL PAY! >Mendi and Samantha start to run out of the vents. >In the lunch room, Brooklyn sits down at her table. Rachel: What even happened? Brooklyn: Well, while I was running, someone dumped red fur dye, which I assume also had fur removal mixed in it, was poured onto Genevieve. Rachel: I have a feeling it was meant for you. Brooklyn: Probably, but it was hilarious! She looks more like her true self now! >Alicia and Naomi laugh. Rachel: Anyways, hopefully Genny doesn't go nuts and ruins the school. Naomi: I hope not. >After school, at Naomi's house. Naomi: Hey mom, is it ok if my friend Brooke comes over today? Mrs. Augustine: Sure, just as long as she leaves before 5. Thats when I have to go work. Naomi: Ok mom! Mr. Augustine: Can you do some chores Naomi? Mrs. Augustine: Daniel, she has a friend over. She can't do them today. Mr. Augustine: Fine, i'll get Hillary to do it. Naomi: Well, lets go upstairs! >Naomi and Brooklyn go upstairs. Sarah: Hey Naomi! Do you want me to make you a cheese sandwich?! Naomi: You're terrible at those! Sarah: Fine!!! Brooklyn: You sure have a weird family. Naomi: Yeah, I feel like only my mom is the normal one. Brooklyn: Huh... Naomi: A-anyways! >Naomi opens the door to her room, and has Brooklyn come in. She quickly shuts it to prevent Sarah coming in. Naomi: Sooooo, whacha' wanna talk about? Brooklyn: Hmmm...well, I have been wanting to ask.. Naomi: Yeah? Brooklyn: What do you think of Savannah? Naomi: Oh, I hate her! Brooklyn: M'kay, just wanted to ask. Naomi: Okay. Oh, do you maybe wanna watch some YouTube videos? Brooklyn: Sure. >The next day, at school. Savannah: Guys, we need to get Naomi to befriend us. Angelina: Well, that will be really hard, since she hates us, and is under Brooke's influence. Samantha: Uh, can I go to the bathroom? Angelina: Sure..? >Samantha runs off. Savannah: Well, other than the issue, how is Genny holding up? Angelina: She is getting fur extentions, and is coming back with her old look. Savannah: Huh, I kinda forgot how she looked like before. Angelina: Well, she was a brownish-red colour. Savannah: Oh yeahhhhhhh. Angelina: Anyway, we need to plot something against Brooke. It wasn't nice to chuck a bucket of life-ruining things at Genny. Savannah: Brooke was running away from Genny, she couldn't have done it without being slow. Angelina: Thats true...we should find out who did it. >'EPISODE END' Category:Yuki's Episodes